pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Administrative Divisions
There is a large amount of Administrative divisions. Patterns A lot of the divisions are repeated down the list. Below is a comparison. ; Coordinate cutting : This method cuts up the unit into a number of hypercubes, dimensions depending on the exact thing that is divided: 3 for U and G, and 12 for S. Each hypercube is given a coordinate like this (3, 4, 5). ; Cluster numbering : This method looks at physical clumping of the unit's components, and then labels them in order of distance from the center of the unit. ; Next column's unit : Each of the components in a cluster are given an index that is unique to that clumping, and the cycle returns to the top column. Below "star systems", however, this pattern breaks down. Below Star System In the following, the complete list has been shortened to (system: ...) Stars The next step below Star Systems are Stars, individual burning masses of hydrogen and it extends to the point where the star's wind mixes with the interstellar medium. For example, the Sun does not belong to a Star System, so it's given an index 0, which looks like this: (Sol: 0). Alpha Centauri is a Star System, so its constituent stars, ordered by distance to barycenter, have designation (Centauri: 1), (Centauri): 2) and ([Alpha Centauri: 3), respectively. (Centauri: 0) is reserved for the barycenter; the reason behind is evident if planets are considered. Planet Then, each individual Planet is given a division. A planet, curiously enough, is defined in exactly the same way as the IPUAC does: * A planet must be large enough to have attained a roughly spherical or ellipsoid shape; * It must not be able to have nuclear fusion going on at any sustainable rate (i.e. for over 100°); and * Is, when considered with its natural satellites, more than 99.5% the mass of all things that make about (±20% the way to the next planet) the same orbit. The parent star gets a Planet index of 0 (which is inferred), and the rest get ordered by increasing distance from the primary. So Mercury, Venus and the Earth will have designation (Sol: 0, 1), (Sol: 0, 2) and (Sol: 0, 3) respectively. The Beťuga system contains two stars, (Beťuga: 1) and (Beťuga: 2), and a planet circling them both. Because it orbits the barycenter rather than any particular star, it is given designation (Beťuga: 0, 1). After that, every lump of rock larger than a kilis is numbered. The order is, however, rather chaotic; it is more common for someone to jump down, latch an RFID tag onto the rock, and leave it at that. Moon Then, each member of the system of the planet is given an index. Again, the barycenter is given Moon index 0; if the primary rests on it, it too holds Moon index 0. Then its natural satellites are given a number corresponding to the order from the primary: the Moon will have designation (Sol: 0, 3, 1), whereas Deimos will have designation (Sol: 0, 4, 2). Pluto, the dwarf planet, is given the dubious honor of a Moon in this case, because it cannot contain the barycenter within itself. Thus the Pluto system, Pluto, Charon, Hydra and Nix, will get designation (Sol: 0, 9,Solely on the basis that it was considered by us to be a planet 1), (Sol: 0, 9, 2), (Sol: 0, 9, 3) and (Sol: 0, 9, 4) respectively. Continent Below Planet or Moon, regions are now continuous! First come continents. "Continent" varies with the surface distribution of liquid and solid on the continent, so this section will be split. Keep in mind that if the planet's natives have a preexisting definition of a "continent", then that is used instead of these backup plans. Nūrres planets Nūrres planets are planets whose land is broken and whose oceans form one continuous mass. Named after Nūrres, god of the sea in Gaaqhotnü. The definition of continent is a piece of continuous land that comprises more than 5% of all land in the entire world. By definition, then, there could be no more than 20 continents in any world. On Earth, Australia barely qualifies, comprising 5.023% of the Earth's land; Starkad, Flandry, Lyr is another borderline case; almost exactly 5%. It shows how wildly different planets have wildly different definitions of continent. Landmasses smaller than 5% of the total land area are linked to the closest continent. Then, the continents are ordered and numbered by the latitude of its northernmost point, not including any islands. Aluva planets Alusa planets are planets whose seas are broken and land forms one continuous mass. Named after that one moon orbiting Circular that is the prototype of this type of planet. First, the seas are raised to the level of a Nūrres planet (that is, until the land ceases to be continuous, and more than one fragment has more than 5% of the remaining landmass). When that level is reached, the remaining landmasses above this hypothetical sea are marked as a highland, and are continents themselves. Then, the seas are reset, and lines are drawn between them and the highlands. There is to be a maximum of one line drawn between any two seas/highlands, and it must be the shortest of that connection. Lines may not cross other seas or highlands. When the remaining land is completely divided by these lines, each one is called a partition. Neighboring partitions are then grouped together, until there are anywhere between 6 and 15 groups, depending on how fragmented the partitions are. When that is done, each group is ordered and numbered by the latitude of its northernmost point. Countries This is the obvious thing. Notes Category:1.05.01 Political Aspects